


Look What You Made Me Do

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jesse McCree [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance, accidental love confession, argument turned love confession, heated love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: May I request some arguing action w/McCree x Reader? Feel free to add anything else you want to. And thanks for writing it!





	

You crawled through the mud beneath barbed wire, holding a pistol in each hand as you tried to breathe in more air than water. It was difficult, considering the downpour that was pounding against your back, but you managed. Your hair stuck to your face, nearly blinding you--not that you’d be able to see that far anyway with all the rain. Of all the days you decided to get your ass in gear and train no matter the conditions, why did it have to be today? Someone upstairs was challenging you with the harsh weather, the cold daring you to give up.  
But you didn’t. You scraped your back as you emerged from beneath the barbed wire, easily ignoring the tiny cuts that sunk into your skin. A cardboard cutout popped up to your left and you shot it in the heart--your fifth masked enemy down. Heart racing, another cut out emerged from behind a barrel and you aimed, just barely stopping yourself from pulling the trigger on a child. Lowering your weapon, you saw the end of the field and started stalking towards it, eyes darting between every possible hiding spot. As you kept your guns closer to your chest, ready to draw should anything appear, you began to sidestep to your right. Just as you were at the end a large cardboard cutout jumped at you, smashing into your shoulder and head. You shouted, falling to the ground and dropping your guns.  
Stars dotted your vision and you struggled to stand. You tried to get your senses straight but the spinning world made it hard to see anything. You could see the cut out, a masked figure, and beyond that movement. You shook your head, trying to shake the stars from your sight but only made them worse. Blinking hard you tried to stand when your stomach rolled and you were forced to bend over, throwing up your breakfast.  
“Shit, kid,” you heard someone say, “what are you doing out here alone?”  
“Training,” you muttered, wiping at your mouth. You felt something smear across it, unsure if it was water or mud or something you’d just expelled from your body. Based on the taste you’d guessed it was mud. You wiped your mouth on your sleeve, spitting onto the ground. “Or I was until I just got my ass kicked by a piece of cardboard.”  
Looking up you saw the red glow of 76’s visor. He reached towards you and grabbed your uninjured arm, lifting you to your feet. You wouldn’t call the gesture gentle, but he wasn’t as rough as he normally was.  
“This area’s meant to train teams,” he stated. Your right arm hung loosely at your side, and you let out a groan at the pain. “And that looks dislocated.”  
“‘M fine,” you muttered, grinding your teeth. “Just shove it back in.”  
“I’ll leave that for Angela.”  
76 helped you to the medical ward where you caught a few glimpses of yourself reflected in the tools. Matted hair, mud on every inch of you, and if there was blood you couldn’t tell. Most of your vision faded in and out of focus, and when 76 lay you on the nearest bed you threatened to pass out. You wanted to moan, more from how pathetic you were than from the pain. You couldn’t even finish a damned training course without getting a concussion and dislocated arm, how could you ever go into the field?  
If 76 was giving you a pitying look you didn’t know. He arched a brow at you, silent, before leaving to find Angela. She quickly came to your side, and he vanished, replaced with Jesse McCree, your closest friend since joining Overwatch.  
“I can’t see so great right now but I’m sure you’re frowning at me,” you told him with a grin. You closed your eyes, trying not to wince from the pain as Angela touched your arm.  
“You got a lotta nerve smiling at me right now,” Jesse stated, arms crossed. “You said you were sleepin’ in this morning.”  
“I mean, I did,” you said. “Got up at ten after five instead of five.”  
“Time for a nap,” Angela declared. You felt a needle pierce your neck, and then your vision went from blurry to black. 

When you woke up you weren’t alone. You could tell your arm was back where it was meant to be, and already healed thanks to Angela. Your head, however, still pounded as you lifted heavy eyelids. Jesse sat next to your bed, his boots resting atop the blanket with his arms crossed, eyes on you.  
“You been glaring at me the entire time I was out?” you asked, smiling. No pain from that, at least.  
“He has,” Angela answered. She was on your left, reading something off a holopad. “I have assured him you are in relatively good health and he has nothing to worry about.”  
“Relatively good?”  
“You are in the beginning stages of a nasty cold, and you’ll have a migraine for a few more hours, but other than that, you are free to go.”  
You gave her your thanks as you sat up, finding yourself still a little dizzy from the movement. Slowly you threw your legs over the right side of the bed but Jesse didn’t move. He only cocked a brow at you and said, “Nothing you wanna say?”  
“Mmm, nope.” You stood, balancing yourself with your fingertips against the bed. Jesse had you cornered in, his long legs blocking you from getting past.  
You sighed. “All right, I’m sorry I told you I couldn’t do breakfast because I wanted to sleep in.”  
His lips were a tight line. He lowered his legs from the bed, but with the length of them you still couldn’t get by. There was no indication he was going to move so you did what you always had to; you stepped over him. It was awkward and difficult with your head still swimming, and as you lifted your second leg to travel over him your boot caught on his knee. You stumbled, foot inching across the ground as you tried to catch you balance when Jesse shot up and grabbed you around the waist. He held you up as if there was nothing to it, his eyes wide with panic. For a moment, anyway. They soon narrowed as he straightened, leaving his hands on you long enough for you to get your bearing.  
“Thanks,” you mumbled, a blush coating your cheeks. The room felt hot suddenly, and you quickly spun on your heel and started moving. You didn’t know where exactly you were going but anywhere but he sounded good.  
“Hold up now,” Jesse said, his hand snatching your wrist just as you made it to the doorway. “You have any idea what you put me through today?” he asked.  
You looked up at him, brow furrowed.  
“I didn’t think so,” he muttered. His hand stayed on your wrist, locking you in place. Without any other patients in the ward, and Angela slowly tiptoeing her way out of the room you weren’t sure what to do. Jesse had gotten mad at you before for getting hurt in training, but never like this. Normally he’d scold you a bit, laugh, and then pick you up and carry you to the couch to binge watch your latest obsession. He’d never looked so...torn. Then again, you’d never gotten so hurt before.  
“It’s not a big deal.” You tried to pull out of his grip to no avail. “Just got a bump on the head.”  
“You got lucky is what you got.” He pulled you closer, leaning down to get on your level and making you dart your eyes away. “If 76 hadn’t been there you coulda slipped into a coma if you weren’t found. You’re lucky he keeps that damn visor on morning, night, and noon and he spotted you get knocked on your ass.”  
Your eyes fell to the ground before you wrenched out of his grip. “So what?”  
Jesse flinched back as you glared at him. You went on, “So what if I got hurt? People get hurt all the time. 76, you, Angela, everyone! You guys go out on missions and risk everything, so why can’t I? I need to get better and train, so that’s what I’m gonna do!” You took a step forward and he actually took a small one back, surprised by your sudden outburst. Your head ached, and there was a hollow feeling in your chest that only grew bigger with the knowledge of your failure. Angry tears began to form in your eyes but you made sure to hold them back, at least in front of Jesse. You pointed a finger at him, teeth bared, before whirling and stalking away.  
You and Jesse never really fought. There were mock fights, ones that from an outsider perspective sounded like fights, but they were in good fun. You were both argumentative, opinionated, and would butt heads, but nothing more. Nothing that made you want to cry. Nothing that made Jesse give you an actual glower. You hated that he’d worried about you, knowing exactly what it was like to feel that way--it was how you felt every time he went on a mission. So after your outburst you expected him to stay stunned in the medical ward, but as you moved down the hall you heard his heavy footsteps coming for you.  
You whirled again, too quickly, and wavered on your feet. Your hand smacked against the wall as you held yourself up when Jesse’s protective hands fell on you again. You swatted at him. “Stop helping me! I can handle myself just fine.”  
“No.”  
You looked up at him, finding he wasn’t glaring anymore. If anything, his down turned lips and furrowed brow showed just how worried he was.  
“What?”  
“No, I ain’t gonna stop helping you. ‘Specially when you need it.”  
“I don’t need it.”  
“Well I don’t care if you don’t need it, I’m gonna keep helping you.”  
You stuttered a few noises, unable to form a proper sentence. All you could manage was a mangled, “Why?” Yes, he was your friend, but he was friends with the others too and he didn’t go so far to help them. He didn’t get mad at them when they got hurt. His eyebrows didn’t pinch together like they did now when others made mistakes. He always laughed with them, gave them a slap on the back and told them to get back to work. So why was he so different with you?  
“‘Cause I love you damnit!” he shouted, making you jump. “And I sure as hell ain’t gonna let the person I love run around hurting themselves if I can help it.”  
Jesse’s chest heaved with each breath as you stared at him. He watched you, and after a long beat a blush began to creep across his cheeks. He raised a hand to his face, pretending as if he was going to stroke his beard but you knew he was trying to hide himself.  
He groaned. “Now look what you made me do.” You were still stunned by his sudden confession that you could only watch as his hands gently cupped your face and pulled you forward, his lips pressing against yours. Your eyebrows shot up as you closed your eyes, relishing the warmth of his skin and the scratch of his beard.  
You weren’t sure how long you stood there in shock, but eventually your feet slid forward, and Jesse’s did the same. You both moved until you were pressed against his chest, your hands rising to grab at his shirt. You pressed onto your toes when he finally pulled back, cheeks even redder and eyelids low.  
A wave of dizziness rushed through you and made your knees buckle. Jesse quickly looped his arms around your waist, ensuring you didn’t hit the ground. Pulling you up, you leaned against his, trying to get your vision to even out and will your stomach to stop doing flips.  
“That better be cause of the kiss and not the concussion,” he said, his voice low.  
Clinging to him, you replied, “No guarantee. We should probably try that again though, just to be sure.”  
He chuckled, the vibration ringing through your body. “I can get on board with that.”


End file.
